


10 Things I Hate About You

by ot7mikrokosm



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bullying, Harassment, High School Student Jeon Jungkook, High School Student Kim Taehyung | V, High School Student Park Jimin (BTS), Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, M/M, Nerd Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rumors, Smoking, Student Kim Namjoon | RM, Student Kim Seokjin | Jin, Student Min Yoongi | Suga, Taehyung is naive, Teacher Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Underage Smoking, omega lee hyun, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: On his first day at a new school, Jungkook becomes smitten with Taehyung and becomes determined to ask him out. There's only one problem: Taehyung's not allowed to date until his older brother does. Enter Min Yoongi, the high school's resident bad boy and the only person with any hope of breaking Seokjin's cold exterior.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 45
Kudos: 314





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> 10 Things I Hate About You is my guilty pleasure, so of course I had to do a BTS version!!
> 
> Also, my stimulus check came in the mail a week and a half ago and I used it to buy myself a new macbook because I've wanted one for years and my old laptop was coming to an end. I recently had to start working from home (which is something I never thought possible being a preschool teacher) and it was at the point where I had to restart it at least five times a day just to get everything I needed done, so it was definitely time. My MacBook came in yesterday and I'm already in love! Especially because I've gotten to go back to making videos for YouTube, which I haven't done in 2 years because my other laptop couldn't handle my editing program. I have a video rendering as I type this, so please go check out my YouTube channel: ot7mikrokosm.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this fic! <3

Seokjin could hear the old one direction songs blasting out of the convertible he was pulling up next to, causing him to turn up his own radio to try to drown it out. That only garnered the attention of the four omegas in the car, all of them staring at him and his old, somewhat broken-down car until he turned his head. Once he caught them, they quickly averted their gazes, barely masking their looks of disdain. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the front, pressing down on the gas pedal as soon as the light turned green and rushing towards the school parking lot.

He shouldered his backpack as he climbed out of his car, avoiding any and all contact with the various students milling around outside the school building, wasting time until the tardy bell rang. As he approached the school building, his eyes landed on a poster for the upcoming school prom. He rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that morning as he stalked up to the poster, tearing it down and balling it up as he continued on into the school, tossing it in the first trash can he passed by. "Hey!" An omega with multiple copies of the exact same poster called out to him in annoyance, but he kept walking.

Jungkook nervously tapped his fingers on his thigh as he sat across from the school counselor. "I'll be right with you." Mr. Lee assured him before turning back to his open laptop, tapping furiously at the keyboard. The older male omega quickly finished the latest sentence in the heat porn fic he was hoping to finish and publish by the end of the school year and promptly shut his computer, smiling at the new student in front of him. "Here you go, Jungkook." He handed him a copy of his schedule before turning back to the alpha's file. "Nine schools in ten years? You an army brat?"

"Yeah, my dad is-"

"I'm sure you won't find Bangtan any different than your old schools." He continued as if Jungkook hadn't been speaking. His statement was punctuated with some unknown substance suddenly landing on the window. "Same little ass wipe shit for brains everywhere." Mr. Lee added on without missing a beat.

Jungkook blinked. "Excuse me?" He asked with his eyes wide, unable to believe that a high school administrator would openly curse in front of a student. "Did you just…am I in the right office?"

"Not anymore you’re not." Mr. Lee told him. "I've got deviants to see and a novel to finish, now leave." Jungkook blinked once more in confusion. "Leave!" The alpha jumped into action, shouldering his backpack as he stood up and rushed out of the office, nearly bumping into a shorter, but extremely intimidating alpha on his way out. "Min Yoongi~" The counselor greeted not so happily. "I see we're making out visits a weekly ritual."

Yoongi shrugged. "Only so we can continue to have these bittersweet moments together. Should I hit the lights?"

Mr. Lee gave the young alpha a look before looking back at the report that had been emailed to him prior. "You exposed yourself in the cafeteria?"

Yoongi sighed. "I was just joking with the lunch lady. It was a bratwurst."

"Bratwurst?" The counselor raised an eyebrow, looking the alpha over. "Kind of optimistic, wouldn't you say?" Now it was Yoongi who raised an eyebrow. "Keep it in your pants from now on. Leave!" Yoongi rolled his eyes as he left, Mr. Lee not wasting anytime continuing his novel.

Jungkook was looking around the hallways lost when a dimpled smile suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Kim Namjoon." The dimples introduced themselves. "I've been appointed to show you around."

"Oh, thank god," Jungkook sighed in relief. "I thought they were going to send me a geek like the other schools normally do."

Namjoon chuckled. "Yeah, no, I totally get that-"

"Hey, Namjoon, where did you want to meet-"

The tall alpha quickly waved off the members of his math club before Jungkook could notice them, guiding the new student away. "Alright, Jungkook, here's the breakdown. Over there, we've got your basic beautiful people." He pointed to a group of some of the most popular omegas, alphas, and betas in the school. "Unless they talk to you first, don't bother."

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that your rule or theirs?"

"Just watch." Namjoon smiled at one of the alphas. "What's up?"

"Suck my balls!"

Namjoon gave Jungkook a look. "Told you." He led the slight shorter alpha out to the courtyard, where he continued pointing out the different cliques. "On your left you will see the coffee snobs." A small altercation broke out as they passed the group. "They're always high strung because of the amount of caffeine flowing through their veins, so don't make any sudden movements around them." Namjoon pointed to another group. "And these are your cultural appropriators, which mainly consist of white people who think they are black. And these guys over here-"

"Let me guess," Jungkook cut him off, glancing over the group of teens donning cowboy hats and holding ropes. "These are the cowboys."

Namjoon nodded. "But the closes they've come to a cow is McDonald's." The alpha then gestured to a group of teens sitting around one of the outside tables. "And these are your future MBAs. We've all already been accepted to Ivy Leagues." He waved at the group. "Hey, guys!" The teens immediately closed their laptops and notebooks, glaring at Namjoon as he and Jungkook walked away. "Yesterday, I was their god." Namjoon said with a sigh.

"What happened?"

"Jackson Wang started a rumor that I buy my Izods from thrift shops."

Jungkook looked at Namjoon with a surprised expression. "And they kicked you out over that?"

Namjoon shrugged. "More like hostile takeover, but don't worry, I'll get my revenge." He pointed to another group to explain to Jungkook, only for the alpha to interrupt him.

"Oh my god~" Jungkook said mostly to himself as his eyes landed on the most beautiful omega he had ever seen walking towards him. The omega walked past him without even a glance his way, but Jungkook turned his entire body in order to continue staring at the beauty as he met up with one of his friends. "What group is he in?"

"The 'don't even think about it' group." Namjoon said sternly, but that didn't change the lovestruck expression on the other alpha's face. "That's Kim Taehyung. He's-"

"I burn, I pine, I perish." Jungkook quoted, still staring at Taehyung, now subconsciously walking towards him and forcing Namjoon to follow.

"Of course, you do." Namjoon rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah, he's beautiful, and deep, I'm sure."

At that moment, Taehyung and his friend walked past them again, letting the pair overhear their conversation. "There's a difference between like and love." Taehyung was telling his friend. "I _like_ my Converse, but I _love_ my Gucci bag."

Taehyung's friend furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "But I _love_ my Converse."

The omega tilted his head. "That's because you don't have a Gucci bag." His friend smiled as if that made complete sense.

Namjoon looked over at Jungkook, who was still staring at Taehyung as if his life depended on it. "Just forget about him. He has an incredibly uptight father and it's a widely known fact that the Kim brothers aren't allowed to date." Jungkook hummed in response, but it was obvious he hadn't listened to a word Namjoon had just said.

The bell rang to start class, so Hoseok clapped his hands and moved to stand behind the podium at the front of the room. "Alright, what did everything think about _The Sun Also Rises_?"

"I loved it!" Kim Junseo announced, sighing dreamily. "He's so romantic!"

Seokjin's head immediately turned to his classmate. "Romantic?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Hemingway?" He rolled his eyes with a scoff, turning back to face the front. "He was an abusive, alcoholic sexist who squandered half his life hanging around Picasso trying to knot his leftovers." Hoseok couldn't hold back his eyeroll at Seokjin's standard, daily rant.

Behind Seokjin, Han Woojin sat up. "As opposed to a bitter, self-righteous hag who has no friends?" The omega turned and glared at the alpha, who was laughing and high fiving his friends.

Hoseok also rolled his eyes at Woojin. "Oh, shut up, brawns for brains."

While Woojin glared slightly at their teacher, Seokjin decided to fuel the fire further. "I guess in this society, being an alpha and an asshole makes you worthy of our time." He turned back to their teacher. "What about Sylvia Plath? Or Charlotte Bronte? Or Simone de Beauvoir?"

The door suddenly slammed open, a panting Yoongi appearing in the classroom. "What did I miss?"

Seokjin rolled his eyes as he responded. "The oppressive patriarchal values that dictate our education."

"Good." Yoongi nodded before promptly leaving the room again.

"Hey!" Hoseok called after him, but before he could further try to stop him, Woojin was demanding his attention again.

"Mr. Jung, is there any chance we could get Seokjin to take his suppressants _before_ coming to class?"

Hoseok sighed, leaning over the podium to stare the alpha down. "One day, you're gonna get bitch slapped, and I'm not gonna do anything to stop it." He turned to the omega. "And Seokjin, I want to thank you for your point of view. I know how difficult it must be for you to overcome all those years of upper middle-class suburban oppression. Must be tough. Now, next time you storm the PTA to demand a better lunch selection or whatever it is you high status people complain about, ask why they can't buy a book written by a beta!"

Seokjin shrugged one shoulder. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, go to the office, you're pissing me off."

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows as the teacher turned to the whiteboard. "Excuse me? Mr. Jung-"

"Bye!" Seokjin scoffed as he stood up from his desk, shouldering his bag, making sure to whack Woojin with it as he walked past him on his way to the door.


	2. Two

" _Undulating with desire…_ " Mr. Lee mused with his eyes closed, trying to visualize how that phrase would look in his novel once it was published. " _Myeongsuk removes her red…_ " He stopped abruptly and opened his eyes, sighing before turning to his laptop and making a quick edit. " _…crimson cape at the sight of Siwoo's stiff and…_ " He trailed off as he realized he couldn't think of the right word to use. "Yejun!" He called out to the receptionist outside his office. "What's another word for engorged?!"

"I'll look it up!"

The counselor sighed again as he wracked his brain for synonyms that would fit into his story. "Swollen…turgid…"

"Tumescent?" Mr. Lee looked up to see Seokjin, the source of the suggestion, now standing in his doorway.

"That's perfect!" He exclaimed, typing furiously at his laptop once more. "So, I hear you were terrorizing Mr. Jung's class again."

Seokjin sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs across from Mr. Lee's desk. "Expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action."

Mr. Lee looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow. "The way you expressed your opinion to Lee Yeonghwan?" Seokjin gave a slight shrug. "By the way, his testicle retrieval operation went quite well, if you were wondering."

"I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls."

The counselor sighed. "The thing is, Seokjin, people perceive you as somewhat…"

"Tempestuous?" Seokjin offered.

"Heinous bitch is the term used most often." Mr. Lee corrected, causing Seokjin to scoff. "You might want to work on that." He then turned back to his laptop.

Seokjin rolled his eyes slightly, moving to stand up. "As always, thank you for your excellent guidance." He shouldered his bag and turned to leave. "I'll let you get back to Siwoo's quivering member." Mr. Lee looked up to shoot the young omega a look of disdain, but then he realized he actually liked his phrasing.

Woojin's friend hit him on the shoulder and nodded at something behind him. "Virgin alert. Your favorite." He turned to see Taehyung walking towards them with his friend.

The omega had a slight smile on his face as he walked past the alphas, not even sparing them a glance. "Looking good!" Woojin called after him but didn't get a response.

"Oh, he's untouchable." Hyunjung informed him. "Even for you."

The alpha scoffed at the challenge. "No one's untouchable."

Hyunjung turned to him. "You wanna put money on that?"

Woojin snorted. "Money, I got, I'm gonna do this just for the hell of it."

Across the courtyard, Jungkook was staring at the pair of alphas with a look of disdain. "Who's that guy?"

"Han Woojin." Namjoon answered his question. "He's an asshole and a model."

"He's a model?!" Jungkook laughed at that.

"Mostly regional stuff," Namjoon continued, "but he's rumored to have a big tube sock ad coming out."

The two alphas laughed at the ridiculousness of it until Jungkook's eyes fell on Taehyung again. "Look at him." He said in a daze. "Is he always so-"

"Vapid?"

Jungkook's head shot towards Namjoon, a glare on his face. "How can you say that about him?! He's totally-"

"Conceited."

The alpha's glare hardened. "You don't know what you're talking about! There's more to him than you think!" He looked back over at the omega, sighing dreamily. "Look at the way he smiles and look at his eyes! He's so pure! You're just missing what's there."

Namjoon shook his head. "No, no, Jungkook. What's there is a snotty little prince wearing a strategically planned outfit to make alphas like us realize that we can never touch him, and alphas like Woojin realize that they want to." He gestured to how the aforementioned alpha had now approached Taehyung to talk to him. "He, my friend, is what we will spend the rest of our lives not having. Put him in your wank bank and move on."

"You're wrong!" Jungkook insisted. "Well you're right about the wank bank thing, but you're wrong about everything else."

"Fine, if you wanna take a shot, be my guest." Namjoon waved his arm towards Taehyung as if telling Jungkook to walk over there right that second. "He happens to be looking for a French tutor right now."

"That's perfect!" Jungkook exclaimed with wide eyes.

Namjoon gave him a look. "You speak French?"

"No, but I will!"

Seokjin and Jimin were walking across the parking lot when Woojin pulled up next to them in his overpriced sports car. "Jinnie, baby," Seokjin glared at the alpha, crossing his arms, "haven't you heard? The oversized sweaters are out now. Alphas much prefer omegas in tight clothing."

"That's cute that you think I’m dressing for alphas and not myself." Seokjin rolled his eyes and walked off with Jimin while Woojin drove off again, deciding to go after the other Kim brother instead.

"I know you can be overwhelmed," Bogum was saying to him, "and I know you can be underwhelmed. But can you ever just be whelmed?"

Taehyung tilted his head as he contemplated that. "I think you can in Europe."

"Hey, baby~" The two omegas looked over to see Woojin next to them. "Would you sweet young things like a ride?" Taehyung and Bogum shared a look, giggling as they climbed into the car.

Jimin and Seokjin watched them drive off from the comfort of the omega's own car. "Well, isn't that a charming little development." Jimin commented.

"It's disgusting." Seokjin groaned as he put his car into drive and started to pull out of his spot. Then someone on a motorbike suddenly dashed in front of him, causing him to have to slam on his brakes as they then stopped in the middle of the road. He rolled his eyes and leaned his head out of the window. "Remove head from sphincter _then_ drive!"

The person nodded and drove off, letting Seokjin leave the school ground. The driver then came to a stop next to Jungkook, removing his helmet as the alpha asked if he was okay. "Yeah, just a minor encounter with the shrew." Namjoon responded. "That's your boyfriend's brother."

Jungkook looked at the disappearing car in shock before turning back to Namjoon. " _That's_ Taehyung's brother?"

Namjoon hummed and nodded. "The mewling, rampalian wretch himself." He shook his head slightly before bidding the other alpha goodbye and driving off. He didn't get very far before another car nearly ran into him, causing him to swerve in order to dodge it.

Seokjin was curled up on the couch with a book in hand when his father walked into the room, flipping through that day's mail. "Hello, Seokjin. Make anyone cry today?"

"Unfortunately, no." Seokjin responded without looking up from his book. "But it's only 4:30." Mr. Kim smiled down at his oldest son as Taehyung skipped into the room to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. "And where have you been?" Seokjin interrogated his younger brother as if he didn't already know."

"Nowhere." Taehyung said, glaring slightly at the older omega.

"What's this?" Their father then asked, holding up a piece of mail. "It's from Sarah Lawrence."

Seokjin jumped up from the couch and ripped the mail from his father's hand, tearing open the envelope to read the first sentence on the letter. "I got in!" He started squealing in excitement, jumping around the room in celebration.

"Honey, that's great…" His father said with no hint of excitement in his voice, "but isn't Sarah Lawrence on the other side of the country?"

The omega let out a small laugh. "That's the basis of its appeal!"

"I thought we decided to you would stay here and go to school?"

Seokjin sighed and rolled his eyes slightly as he turned back to his dad. "No, _you_ decided."

"Oh, I see," the alpha crossed his arms, "so you're just gonna pack up and leave?"

"Let's hope so!" Taehyung jumped in, causing Seokjin to glare at him.

"Dad, ask Taehyung who drove him home."

Taehyung glared at his brother. "Seokjin, don't change the-" Their father then processed his oldest son's statement and turned to the younger omega. "Who drove you home?"

The omega put on his best puppy dog eyes. "Don't get upset, Daddy, but there's this alpha-"

"Who's a flaming imbecile." Seokjin interrupted, only for their dad to scold him.

"-and I think he's going to ask me-"

Their father stopped Taehyung from continuing by placing his hands on the omega's shoulders. "I think I know what he's going to ask you, and I think I know the answer. No. It's always no." Taehyung groaned and flopped onto the couch next to Seokjin. "What are the two house rules? Number one: no dating until you graduate. Number two: no dating until you graduate. That's it!"

Taehyung scoffed. "Daddy, that's so unfair!"

"You wanna know what's unfair?" Their dad asked. "This morning I delivered a set of twins to a 15-year-old omega. Do you know what she said to me?"

"I'm a crack whore who should have made my sleazy boyfriend wear a condom?" Taehyung offered with a shrug.

Their dad paused for a moment. "That's actually close, but no. She said, 'I should have listened to my father.'"

"She did not!"

"Well, that's what she would have said if she wasn't so doped up." The alpha defended.

Taehyung groaned. "Can we focus on me for a second, please?! I am the only omega in school who's not dating!"

"No, you're not." Their dad argued. "Your brother doesn't date."

"And I don't intend to." Seokjin added on.

The alpha patted him on the leg proudly. "And why is that again?"

Seokjin groaned in disgust. "Have you seen the unwashed miscreants that go to that school?"

Taehyung stared at his brother in disbelief. "There is no way you are actually my brother."

Their father clapped his hands to get their attention as the started to squabble. "Okay, I got it. Old rule out. New rule: Taehyung can date," the younger omega started to bounce in excitement, "when Seokjin does."

Taehyung's jaw dropped in disbelief as he jumped up from the couch to follow their father. "But he's a mutant! What if he never dates?"

"Then you'll never date-oh I like that." The alpha smiled to himself before turning back to his sons. "And I'll get to sleep at night. The deep slumber of a father whose children aren't out being impregnated." His pager began to beep. "We'll talk about Sarah Lawrence later!" He informed Seokjin before rushing out of the house.

Taehyung groaned and turned to Seokjin who was already heading upstairs to his room. "Can't you find some blind, deaf idiot to take you to the movies so I can go on just one date?!"

Seokjin feigned sympathy. "I’m sorry, looks like you'll just have to miss out on the witty repartee of Han 'Suck My Balls' Woojin."

"You suck!" Taehyung stomped off to the kitchen.

"YoU sUCk!" Seokjin mocked his younger brother before continuing his journey to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's your favorite so far and why?


	3. Three

Jungkook furiously flipped through the French textbook in front of him, trying to memorize as much as he could before his study date with Taehyung. However, he was soon joined by the omega. "Can we make this quick?" Taehyung pleaded. "Cho Younghee and Choi Younghwan are having a dramatic public break up on the quad…again."

The alpha blinked, shaking his head slightly before responding. "Oh, yeah, that's fine. I thought that we'd, uh, just start with pronunciation, if that's alright with you."

Taehyung groaned a bit. "Not the hacking and gagging and spitting part, please."

"Well," Jungkook blinked again, "there is an alternative."

The omega perked up in his chair. "There is?"

Jungkook nodded. "French food. We could eat some together…maybe Saturday night?" The alpha had been staring down at the textbook as he nervously asked the omega on a date but dared to glance up at him partially fearful of what Taehyung's reaction would be. He felt a rush of butterflies in his stomach when he saw the omega smiling at him.

"You're asking me out?" Jungkook felt a surge of confidence until the omega continued. "That's so cute! What's your name again?"

Jungkook blinked yet again. "Jungkook. And I know that your dad doesn't let you date, but I thought that if it was for a class-"

"Hold on, Jiwoo-"

"It's Jungkook."

"-My dad just came up with a new rule!" The omega continued excitedly. "I can date when my brother does!"

Jungkook's eyes widened. "Really? Do you like sailing? Because I heard about this place that rents boats-"

Taehyung scoffed a bit. " _Beaucoup_ problemo, Junghoon." Jungkook opened his mouth to correct him again, but the omega talked over him. "In case you haven't heard, my brother's a particularly deadly strain of loser."

The alpha gave a small, awkward smile. "Yeah, I noticed that he's kind of antisocial. Why is he like that?"

Taehyung shrugged. "The world's most baffling mystery. He used to be really popular, and then it was like he got sick of it or something. There's a lot of theories as to why, but I'm pretty sure he's just incapable of proper human interaction." Jungkook nodded in understanding. "Plus, he's a bitch."

"Yeah, but I'm sure there are lots of alphas who wouldn't mind going out with a…difficult omega." Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "I mean, people jump out of airplanes and ski off cliffs all the time! It'd be like 'Extreme Dating'!"

Taehyung tilted his head. "You think you could find someone that extreme?" Jungkook shrugged and nodded. "And you'd do that for me?" The omega leaned closer, resting his hand on top of Jungkook's.

"Hell yeah!" Jungkook realized that was probably too much and quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, I could look into it."

Namjoon led Jungkook to an empty classroom a couple of hours later. "I have gathered a group of alphas who couldn’t be more perfect. Bangtan's finest."

Jungkook thanked his friend before stepping in the room to see a mismatched selection of obvious outcasts in the school. "Hello, everyone. Would any of you be interested in dating Kim Seokjin?" The group of alphas shared a look before bursting into laughter, some of them even screaming in fear.

After that failed attempt, the two found themselves dissecting a frog in biology. "Did I or did I not tell you it was pointless? No one will go out with him."

Jungkook looked up with a dejected look until someone at the other table behind Namjoon caught his attention. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the alpha pull a pocket knife out and stab the dead frog in the stomach, leaning over to check out his results. "What about him?" Jungkook asked, gesturing to the unknown alpha.

Namjoon turned around to see who Jungkook was talking about, eyes widening in fear as he saw Min Yoongi carving something into the frog's stomach with his knife. "No, no, no, don't even look at him! He's a criminal!" Jungkook raised an eyebrow. "I heard he lit a cop on fire. He just did a year in juvie."

"Well, at least we know he's horny."

Namjoon feigned laughter at Jungkook's joke. "I'm serious, dude's insane! He sold his own liver on the black market for a new set of speakers!"

Jungkook raised his eyebrow again, leaning over to look at the alpha who had now started up the Bunsen burner to light a cigarette, only for his lab partner to rip the cigarette out of his mouth and stub it out on the dissection tray. "Trust me, he's our guy." Jungkook informed Namjoon. He looked back at the alpha only to find him staring back at him with a raised, obviously having realized that he had been observing him. Jungkook quickly averted his gaze, turning back to the assignment.

Later that day, Namjoon and Jungkook entered shop class, Jungkook not hesitating before approaching Yoongi. "Hi, I was just wondering-" He stopped as he heard the drill that Yoongi had been using whirring, looking down to see the alpha drilling a hole in the French textbook he was holding. "Okay, now's a bad time." Jungkook turned around and left, pulling Namjoon out with him.

They made their way to the cafeteria, where Namjoon proceeded to inspect the clean hole that went completely through Jungkook's textbook. "How do we get him to date Seokjin?" He inquired with a sigh.

Jungkook shrugged. "We could pay him, but we don't have any money."

"We need a backer." Jungkook turned to Namjoon with an inquisitive look. "Someone with money who's stupid. He perked up, looking across the classroom to where Woojin was sitting with his friends, drawing something on one of the cafeteria trays. "I'll be right back." Namjoon went to sit next to the alpha, finding that his artwork was a naked omega. Woojin and the other popular alphas stared at him in confusion. "Are those cinnamon chips?! Those are the best kind!" He reached out to grab some only for the alpha to smack his hand away. "They're all yours."

"Are you lost?" Woojin asked, seeming to be genuinely concerned.

Namjoon shook his head. "No, I just came by to talk."

Woojin raised an eyebrow. "We don't talk."

"I just wanted to run an idea by you and see if you're interested." The alpha continued.

"I'm not."

"Just hear me out. You want Taehyung, right?" Woojin suddenly grabbed Namjoon's face and started drawing on his cheek as he spoke, and the alpha let him. "But he can't go out with you because his brother is a psychopath and no one will go out with him, right?"

"Do you have a point with this?" Woojin asked, focusing on the details of the cock and knot he was drawing on the other alpha's cheek.

Namjoon nodded as well as he could with Woojin holding his head still. "What I think you need to do is hire an alpha who will go out with him. Someone who doesn't scare away easily." Woojin finished his drawing as Namjoon pointed across the cafeteria to Yoongi.

Woojin raised an eyebrow. "I heard he ate a live duck once."

"Everything but the beak and feet." Namjoon turned to Woojin. "Clearly he's a solid investment."

The alpha was obviously considering the idea. "What's in it for you?"

Namjoon shrugged. "I'm walking down the hall, I say hi to you, you say hi to me."

"You're cool by association, got it." Woojin nodded. "I'll think about it." Namjoon smiled at him. "We're done now."

"Sorry~" The alpha jumped up from the table and quickly walked back to where Jungkook was sitting.

"What are you even thinking?!" Jungkook exclaimed. "Why are you getting him involved?!"

Namjoon waved him off. "Relax, we're just letting him pretend he's calling the shots. While he's busy setting things up, you'll be spending time with Taehyung."

Jungkook paused before nodding. "That's actually a really good idea."


	4. Four

Woojin jogged up to Yoongi who was sitting on the bleachers with a cigarette between his lips. "What's up?" Yoongi didn't even spare him a glance. "I had some great duck last night!" Yoongi finally turned to him with a confused expression, taking the cigarette out of his mouth to blow a cloud of smoke towards the alpha.

"Do I know you?"

Woojin ignored his question and pointed to the field where the omegas' soccer team was practicing. "You see that omega?" Yoongi looked over, gaze landing on Seokjin as he kicked the ball towards the goal, nodding as he brought his cigarette back to his mouth. "That's Kim Seokjin. I want you to go out with him."

The alpha snorted, blowing smoke through his nose. "Yeah, sure~"

"Look, I can't take out his brother until Seokjin starts dating." Woojin explained seriously. "They're dad's all crazy and has this rule where they can't-"

"Touching story." Yoongi interrupted. "Truly. But it's not my problem."

Woojin raised an eyebrow. "Would you be willing to make it your problem if I promised to compensate you for your efforts?"

Yoongi tilted his head in interest, raising an eyebrow. "You're gonna pay me to take out some omega?" Woojin nodded. "How much?"

"35,000 won." Yoongi raised his eyebrows as he contemplated the offer, looking back on the field just in time to see Seokjin shoving one of his opponents to the ground. He turned back to Woojin with an expectant look. "Alright, 55,000."

Yoongi tilted his head. "Let's think about this. We go to the movies, that's around 28,000." Yoongi stood up from the bench and started pacing around the other alpha. "We get popcorn, that bumps it up to about 100,000." Woojin glared at the alpha's obvious exaggeration. "And he'll want churros for sure, so we're looking at 140,000 won."

Woojin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "This isn't a negotiation. Take it or leave it, basement dweller."

Yoongi shrugged. "95,000 and we got a deal." Woojin groaned and pulled his wallet out, taking out a handful of bills and handing them to Yoongi.

Once paid, Yoongi wasted no time in stubbing out his cigarette and walking over to where Seokjin was now gathering his gym bag after the coach dismissed practice. "Hey, gorgeous." Seokjin raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his water. "How are you?"

"Sweating like a pig." Seokjin responded bluntly. "You?"

"Talk about getting an alpha's attention." Yoongi replied with a small laugh.

Seokjin rolled his eyes slightly. "My mission in life. But obviously I got yours, so it worked. The world makes sense!" The omega threw his bag over his shoulder and stalked off towards the locker room, but the alpha followed him.

"Pick you up on Friday?"

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows until he realized the alpha was attempting to ask him on a date. "Yep, Friday, totally."

Yoongi picked up on the sarcasm. "You never know, I might take you places you've never been before."

"Like the convenience store on 7th street?" Seokjin shot Yoongi a look. "Do you even know my name, knot head?"

"I know a lot more than you think." Yoongi retorted.

Seokjin scoffed. "I highly doubt that." Yoongi finally stopped walking, watching Seokjin disappear into the building.

Up in the bleachers, Jungkook and Namjoon were watching the train wreck. "We are so screwed!" Jungkook groaned.

"Nope, none of that dejectedness." Namjoon scolded him. "We are going to stay positive about this."

Jungkook plastered a smile on his face and energetically exclaimed, "We're screwed!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Seokjin was patting his face dry when Taehyung stepped into the bathroom. "Have you ever considered a new look?" The omega asked with a shake of his head. "Seriously, you could have so much potential buried under all this hostility." He reached out to brush Seokjin's hair back only for the older omega to smack his hand away.

"I'm not hostile, I'm annoyed."

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Why don't you try being nice? People wouldn't even know what to think if that happened."

"You say that like I care what people think." Seokjin retorted, throwing his used washcloth on the counter.

"Of course, you do."

Seokjin turned to Taehyung, watching him brush his hair for a few seconds. "You don't always have to be who they want you to be." He informed his little brother.

Taehyung tilted his head as if he were contemplating the advice. "I happen to like being adored, thank you very much."

Seokjin went to roll his eyes but stopped when he noticed the pearl earring in Taehyung's left ear. "Where did you get that?"

"It's mom's."

A scoff escaped Seokjin's mouth. "And you've been hiding it for three years?"

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Daddy found it in a drawer last week."

"And you're just gonna start wearing it now?" Seokjin's voice trembled with his question.

"It's not like she's coming back to claim it!" Taehyung turned back to admire his reflection. "Besides, it looks good on me."

"They actually don't." Seokjin replied pettily, storming out of the bathroom.

Seokjin exited the music store only to find a familiar alpha leaning against his car. "Nice ride." He rolled his eyes. "I like the vintage fenders."

"Are you following me?"

Yoongi gave Seokjin an innocent look. "I was in the laundromat and saw your car. Just thought I'd come over and say hi."

"Hi." Seokjin rolled his eyes with the word and moved to open his door, only for Yoongi to slide over and block him.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?"

Seokjin sighed before turning to Yoongi. "It depends on the topic. My fenders don't really send me into a verbal frenzy."

Yoongi tilted his head in interest. "You're not afraid me."

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Seokjin questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

The alpha shrugged, leaning in closer. "Most people are."

"Well I'm not."

"You might not be afraid of me, but I'm sure you've thought about me naked." Yoongi smirked.

Seokjin feigned a gasp. "Am I that transparent? I want you; I need you, oh baby, oh baby." He reached for the handle again, and this time Yoongi pushed himself off the car to allow Seokjin to open the door.

As he walked away, Woojin pulled up behind Seokjin, not even bothering to find an actual parking space before climbing out of his car. "It must be asshole day." Seokjin said to himself with a groan. As Woojin walked past his car, he leaned out the window. "Do you mind?!"

"Not at all!"

Seokjin glared at the alpha's back before putting his car into reverse, pushing down on the gas pedal to back into Woojin's car. He pulled back up into the parking spot as Woojin ran back out of the music store, Yoongi laughing from where he saw the whole thing a few feet away. "You bitch!" The alpha screeched as he ran to his car to look at the dent.

Seokjin put a pout on his face. "Oops?"


	5. Five

"Oops?!" Seokjin's father exclaimed, staring at the omega in disbelief. "My insurance does not cover pre-heat mood swings!"

Seokjin rolled his eyes and turned the page in his book. "Then tell them I had a seizure."

The alpha sighed and walked around the couch. "Is this about Sarah Lawrence? Are you punishing me because I want you to stay close to home?"

The omega slammed his book shut and sat up? "Aren't you punishing _me_ because Mom left?!"

"You mind leaving her out of this?"

"Fine!" Seokjin exclaimed. "Then stop making my decisions for me!"

"I am your father. That is my right."

Seokjin groaned at the obviously display of alpha dominance. "So, what I want doesn't matter. Great to know."

His father shook his head. "You're only 18. You don't know what you want." The omega rolled his eyes yet again. "And you won't know what you want until you're 45, and even if you get it, you'll be too old to use it."

"I want to go to an east coast school!" Seokjin raised his voice slightly as he stood up. "I want you to trust me to make my own choices, and I want you to stop trying to control my life just because _you_ can't control yours!"

"Well, you know what I want?!" His father was interrupted by his pager beeping. "We'll continue this later."

"I will be waiting with bated breath." The omega replied sarcastically, moving to storm up the stairs as the alpha prepared to head back to the hospital.

Seokjin was stopped by Taehyung running down the stairs with a glare on his face. "Did you just maim Woojin's car?!"

"Looks like you'll have to take the bus." Seokjin shrugged in response.

Taehyung scoffed in disbelief at how he could possibly be related to this ogre. "Has the fact that you're completely psycho managed to escape your attention?!" Seokjin ignored him and pushed past him to head upstairs.

Yoongi closed his locker door to reveal Woojin staring at him in disappointment. "When I pay for something, I expect results."

"I'm working on it!"

"Watching that bitch violate my car doesn't count as a date." Woojin informed Yoongi as if he weren't aware. "If you don't get any, I don't get any. So, get some."

Yoongi quietly scoffed as the alpha turned to walk away. "I just upped my price!" The announcement made Woojin freeze in his tracks. "190,000 won per date. In advance."

"No way!"

The alpha shrugged. "Your loss then."

Woojin sighed and walked back to Yoongi, fishing out his wallet to pay up. "You better hope you're as smooth as you think you are, Min."

Jungkook and Namjoon cautiously entered the workshop once more, neither of them wanting to approach the alpha across the room. "I went last time, it's your turn." Jungkook whispered, nudging Namjoon forward.

"You're the one who wants to date him!" Namjoon pointed out, cowering behind Jungkook.

The alpha took a deep breath before walking up to Yoongi, Namjoon following closely behind him. "We know what you're trying to do with Seokjin." He blurted out.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow as he continued to work. "And what do you plan to do about it?"

"We're here to help you." Yoongi asked them why, and Namjoon leaned forward to answer.

"Well, the thing is, Jungkook here has a huge crush on Taehyung."

Yoongi snorted. "What is it with this omega? Does his slick taste like chocolate or something?"

A low growl rumbled in Jungkook's chest and he stepped forward to defend his omega, but Namjoon held him back. "I can assure you that Jungkook's love is pure. Much purer than Woojin's."

"I'm in this for the cash." Yoongi responded with a shrug. "Woojin can fuck whoever he wants."

"There will be no fucking!" Jungkook argued, glaring slightly at the shorter alpha.

Namjoon bit his lip nervously before continuing. "In all honesty, _we_ set this whole thing up so Jungkook can get the omega. Woojin is just a pawn."

Yoongi looked over at them and let out a tiny laugh. "So, you two are gonna help me tame him?"

Both alphas nodded eagerly. "We'll do some research, find out what he likes." Namjoon tossed his arm over Jungkook's shoulder. "We're your guys."

"And he means that in a strictly non-prison movie type of way." Jungkook blurted out earning a confused look from Yoongi.

Namjoon pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "We can start here! Friday night, Jackson Wang is having a party. It's the perfect opportunity!"

"Perfect opportunity for what?"

Namjoon blinked at Yoongi. "The perfect opportunity to take out Seokjin." Yoongi told the two alphas that he would think about it before returning to his project. Namjoon turned to Jungkook with a smirk. "And the perfect opportunity for payback." He showed Jungkook the paper that had originally been a flyer stating that only future MBAs were allowed at the party, but that he had now edited to invite the entire student body. The two alphas spent the rest of the afternoon tossing copies of the flyer in every nook and cranny of the school to ensure that Jackson's party would be a night to remember.

Woojin stood in front of Taehyung in the middle of the hallway. "Now this is super important! Which one do you like better?" The alpha showed him to copies of the same picture, the only difference being the color of the shirt he was wearing in each one.

"Uh…" Taehyung was dumbfounded as he looked between the two identical photos. "I-I think I like the white shirt better."

The alpha flipped the photo over to take a better look himself. "Yeah, it's more…"

"Pensive?" The omega suggested, which caused the alpha to pout a bit."

"I was going for thoughtful." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows at the alpha who then changed the subject. "Are you going to Jackson Wang's party on Friday?" The omega nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "Good, because I'm not gonna bother if you're not gonna be there." The bell then rang, so Woojin assured the omega he would see him at the party before heading to class.


	6. Six

Jungkook and Taehyung were walking along a trail near the omega's house, the alpha desperately trying to control his racing heart and sweaty palms, so he didn't look like a complete dork in front of Taehyung. "H-have you heard about Jackson Wang's party?"

Taehyung groaned slightly. "Yes! And I really want to go!" The omega sighed. "But you know I can't unless my brother does."

"Yeah, I've been working on that." Jungkook responded, sheepishly rubbing his neck. "But he hasn't been going for my guy at all." He paused for a moment as a certain thought fluttered across his mind. "He's not…you know…"

"Gay?" Taehyung finished the question. "No, I found a picture of Brad Pitt in his drawer once, so I can confidently say that he's definitely attracted to alphas."

"Okay, so those are the kinds of alphas he likes?" Jungkook inquired. "Big, tall, muscular ones?"

Taehyung shrugged. "I don't know, the only thing I've ever heard him say in regard to what he's attracted to is that he'd die before dating an alpha that smokes."

Jungkook thought back to Yoongi's habit before nodding his head. "No smoking, got it. What else?"

The omega raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me to investigate the inner workings of my brother's twisted mind?" Taehyung let out a small laugh. "No thanks."

"Well nothing else has worked!" Jungkook exclaimed. "We've gotta go behind enemy lines!"

And that's how he found himself standing in the middle of Seokjin's bedroom while Taehyung rifled through his drawers. He closed the older omega's desk drawer and turned to Jungkook with a stack of papers and a planner. "Class schedule, book list, date book, concert tickets." Taehyung listed off before heading towards his brother's dresser, gasping as soon as he opened his underwear drawer. Jungkook looked up to see the omega holding up a pill bottle. "He's on birth control!" Taehyung exclaimed in shock.

"And?" Jungkook prompted Taehyung to elaborate.

" _And_ ," Taehyung examined the bottle more closely, "that means he has either had, is currently having, or plans to have sex in the near future."

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn’t he be taking it for a different reason? Don’t some omegas have to take birth control for health reasons?"

Taehyung scoffed a bit as he returned the bottle to its hiding place. "Yeah, but our dad's a gynecologist. Omega health problems is literally his career, so if Seokjin were needing to take birth control for a health issue, why would he be hiding them in his underwear drawer where he obviously doesn't want me or our dad to find it?"

Jungkook blinked as he realized Taehyung made a good point. "So…can I see your room? You know, like a full tour?"

The omega tensed, cheeks flushing slightly as he stared at the alpha with wide eyes. "An omega's room is very personal." Taehyung said, seemingly not noticing the irony of the fact that he was currently going through his brother's personal belongings.

"Yeah, right, of course. I shouldn’t have asked." Jungkook looked awkwardly down at the objects in his hand, mentally beating himself up for being so stupid.

Jungkook and Namjoon entered the sketchy bar that Yoongi had told them the name of, finding the alpha in the middle of a game of pool. "What do you got for me?" He asked as he knocked the 8 ball into the hole, successfully ending the game.

"A little insight into a very complicated omega." Jungkook answered as Yoongi straightened up and set his cue to the side, replacing it with a half empty glass of beer.

"Sorry to interrupt," Namjoon suddenly cut in before Jungkook could share his findings, "but should you be drinking alcohol when you don't have a liver?"

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Namjoon waved him off as Jungkook glared at him.

"Anyway," Jungkook turned back to Yoongi, seeing the alpha now had a lit cigarette between his lips. "Firstly, Seokjin hates smokers." Yoongi watch Jungkook in disbelief as the alpha removed the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it to the floor, stomping it out.

"So, you're telling me I'm now a nonsmoker?" Yoongi asked for clarification.

Namjoon nodded. "Just for now." He assured the other alpha.

"And another problem," Jungkook looked the petite alpha over. "Taehyung said that Seokjin likes…stereotypical alpha types. Like tall, muscular, that kind." Yoongi looked between the two alphas for a few seconds before his face contorted into an offended expression. "But, you know, looks aren't everything!" Jungkook blurted out, suddenly feeling guilty for commenting on the alpha's body type.

"Yeah, and Seokjin seems like the kind to put personality over looks!" Namjoon added on. "You have nothing to worry about!"

Yoongi's face relaxed as he took another sip of his beer. Jungkook subtly let out a breath of relief as he pulled a folded-up piece of paper out of his pocket. "Okay, his likes: Italian food, omegist prose, angry omega music of the indie rock persuasion." He read off before handing Yoongi another piece of paper. "Here's a list of the kind of artists and album's he has on his playlists."

The alpha accepted the paper and gave it a brief glance before looking back at Jungkook in amusement. "So, I'm supposed to buy him some pasta, a book, and listen to omegas who can't play their instruments?"

"Have you ever been to Vortex?" Namjoon asked after a moment of silence.

Yoongi blinked as Jungkook elaborated. "His favorite band's playing there tomorrow night."

"I can't be seen at Vortex!" Yoongi exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"But he'll be there!" Jungkook insisted. "He's got tickets!"

"Assault your ears for one night." Namjoon pleaded.

Yoongi still didn't seem convinced, so as a last attempt, Jungkook added on, "He's on birth control." Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "And not for any kind of health reason." Yoongi bit his lip as he mentally weighed the pros and cons of going to Vortex the following night to make a move on Seokjin.

Yoongi pushed through the hordes of edgy omegas down the dark hall until he made it to the main room of the club. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over the dancing crowd until he spotted Seokjin and his friend at the very front of the crowd, jumping around with a huge smile on his face as he sang along to the song currently being played. The corners of his lips quirked up into a smile as he observed the omega actually having fun and enjoying himself as opposed to his normal frustrated, irritable mood. He then realized he was standing in the middle of a bunch of omegas who probably hated his very existence purely for being an alpha, so he made his way off the dance floor and to the bar.

At the front of the crowd, Seokjin stopped dancing and panted a bit. "I need water!" He informed Jimin before pushing his way through the crowd. As he made it to the bar, he ordered two waters, leaning comfortable against the counter as he waited for the bartender to retrieve the bottles. His gaze fell to the slide, irritation rushing through his veins as he recognized the alpha sitting at the other end of the counter. He rolled his eyes as the bartender returned with his water, handing him his payment before walking over to Yoongi. "If you're gonna ask me out again, you might as well just get it over with."

"Do you mind?" Yoongi asked. "You're kind of ruining this for me."

The omega let out a quiet scoff as Yoongi took a sip of his drink. "Where's your cloud of smoke? I was starting to think it was your shadow or something."

Yoongi shrugged. "I quit." Seokjin's eyes widened the tiniest bit. "Apparently they're bad for you or something."

"Oh, you think?" Seokjin met Yoongi's eyes and they just stared at each other for a few seconds until the alpha looked away.

"You know, they aren't Rebel Antics or Lucid Souls," Yoongi commented, "but they're not bad."

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows as Yoongi walked away to join the crowd by the stage. He scoffed in disbelief before following the alpha. "You know Lucid Souls?"

"Don't you?" Yoongi retorted before finishing off his drink. "I saw you dancing up there before. You looked really sexy." As he made his final comment, the song came to an end, bringing about enough silence that every omega around them heard him and proceeded to laugh.

Seokjin also couldn’t help but giggle at the way the alpha's cheeks were starting to turn pink from the attention. A smile crossed Yoongi's face at the sound of the omega's laughter. "Come to Jackson's party with me."

The laughter stopped as Seokjin rolled his eyes, but this time more playfully than maliciously. "You never give up, do you?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No." Seokjin responded, turning to head back to Jimin.

"Then was it a no?!" Yoongi called out to him.

"No!" Seokjin called back just before he disappeared into the crowd.

Yoongi's lips quirked into a smirk. "I'll see you at 9:30 then!"


	7. Seven

Taehyung and Bogum tiptoed down the stairs, fully dressed up for Jackson's party. Taehyung gave worried glances towards the back of his father's head as the alpha sat in the living room on his laptop. The pair of omegas had nearly made it to the front door when, "Should have used the window!"

Taehyung suppressed a groan as his father turned towards them. "Hi, Daddy!" He greeted cheerfully, hoping that playing nice would prevent him from getting in trouble.

"Hi, sweetie," The alpha returned the cheerful tone. "And where are we going?"

The omegas shared a look before Taehyung responded. "Well, if you absolutely have to know, we're going to a small study group with friends."

His father hummed. "Also known as an orgy?"

Taehyung and Bogum's smiles fell. "Mr. Kim, it's just a party!" Bogum supplied, and Taehyung nodded in agreement

"And Hell is just a sauna," was the alpha's retort. He looked over at the stairs upon hearing footsteps, finding his older son coming down the stairs. "Do you know anything about a party?"

Seokjin just shrugged, continuing his path to the kitchen. "People expect me to be there!" Taehyung exclaimed

"If Seokjin's not going, you're not going." Seokjin stopped after hearing his name, turning around to find his younger brother glaring at him, as usual.

"Why can't you be normal?!" Taehyung nearly yelled in frustration, walking over to the older omega.

"Define 'normal'." Seokjin deadpanned.

"Jackson Wang's party is normal."

Their father turned to Bogum. "What's a Jackson Wang?"

Seokjin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jackson's party is just a lame excuse for all the imbeciles at our school to drink beer and grind against each other in hopes of distracting themselves from the pathetic emptiness of their meaningless-"

"-meaningless consumer-driven lives." Taehyung and Bogum mocked Seokjin's rant, the older omega letting out a sarcastic laugh at them. "Can you for one night forget that you're completely wretched and be my brother? Please?" Seokjin just stared at him. "Please?" As he realized that Taehyung was sincerely begging him, Seokjin began to waver. "Come on, Jinnie, please do this for me."

Seokjin let out a small groan. "Fine, I'll make an appearance."

Taehyung's eyes widened in shock, staying quiet for a second as if making sure Seokjin was being serious before squealing in excitement, Bogum joining in. The two omegas sandwiched Seokjin in a hug, the older omega growing tense until they released him. Taehyung turned to their father who had a mixture of disappointment and sadness on his face. "It's just a party, Daddy!" Taehyung assured him once more.

The alpha was silent for a moment before stating, "I want you to wear the belly."

Bogum gasped dramatically and looked over at Taehyung who stared at their father in horror. Even Seokjin had looked up in shock. "Daddy, no." Taehyung pleaded as the alpha turned to leave the room.

"Not all night!" The alpha called out to assure his youngest son. Taehyung sighed in relief then pouted, holding his arms out as his father returned with the fake weighted pregnancy belly so his father could slip it on him. "Just around the living room for a minute so you can understand the full weight of your decisions."

"I am perfectly aware-"

"Listen to me." The alpha cut Taehyung off as he zipped the weight up in the back. "Every time you even think about kissing an alpha, I want you to picture wearing this under those thin, translucent tops you like to wear so much."

Taehyung groaned. "When was the last time you were psychologically evaluated?"

Even Seokjin found his father being excessive at this point, so he quickly put on his jacket and grabbed his bag. "We're leaving now!"

"Wait!" Seokjin rolled his eyes and turned to face his fathers. "No drinking, no drugs, no kissing, no tattoos, no piercings, no ritual animal slaughters of any kind." His eyes widened. "Oh god, I'm giving them ideas."

Taehyung sighed and ran after their father to try to talk some sense into him as Seokjin rolled his eyes. The older omega turned to open the door, mouth falling open in shock at what he found on the porch. "What are you doing here?"

Yoongi just continued to smile at Seokjin. "9:30, right?" The alpha then shrugged a bit. "I'm early, oh well."

Seokjin let out a quiet scoff. "Whatever, I'm driving."

The alpha didn't argue, too busy looking at the sight just inside the house. "Who knocked up your brother?" Taehyung heard the comment and turned to glare at Yoongi. Yoongi just gave him a look of confusion before following Seokjin out to the car.

Jungkook and Namjoon sat in front of Jungkook's mirror, fixing their hair for the party. "So, then Taehyung says that I was right, that pajama sets depending on their fabric and pattern, could totally be everyday wear. And the fact that I'm aware of this, and this is a direct quote, 'really meant something'." Namjoon was afraid Jungkook's face would break in half from how much he was smiling.

"You told me that part already." Namjoon not so lovingly informed him.

Jungkook let out a quiet sigh. "I'm sorry, I just think about him all the time-"

"Stop being so self-involved for one minute." Namjoon interrupted him, checking his hair one more time before turning to the other alpha. "How do I look?"

After giving the taller alpha a once over, Jungkook responded with, "You look like my great uncle Donggun."

Namjoon blinked looking at himself in the mirror again. "You think I should lose the tie?" Jungkook nodded in agreement, and Namjoon quickly yanked the item off. "God, I'm so nervous. But I'm also extremely excited. It's all very mixed up, I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down!" Jungkook exclaimed, stopping Namjoon from going into a full-on ramble.

"The last party I went to was at Chuck E. Cheese!" Namjoon retorted. "How can you expect me to calm down?!"

Jackson was enjoying a quiet night in his living room with the rest of the future MBAs, taking advantage of his parents being gone when his front door burst open and a crowd of loud teenagers rushed into his home, hijacking his get together.

The party was in full swing before long, a cup of beer in nearly everyone's hand, music blaring through the entire house, and couples taking advantage of the empty rooms, and some not even bothering to get a room. Namjoon walked around the upstairs area of the house with a beer can in his hand, stopping to lean against the wall next to a couple of chatting omegas. "You know, I'm thinking of adopting a pet crab." The omegas stared at him before walking off. He ran after them, listing off various facts about crabs in the hopes that one might capture their attention enough to stop and converse with him.

As he ran off, he barely missed Seokjin coming up the stairs, pushing through the crowd of already tipsy teens as Yoongi followed him. Just as they made it onto the landing, a more than tipsy but not quite drunk omega literally threw herself at Yoongi. "Kiss me!"

Seokjin's groan was audible and even though he wasn't facing him, Yoongi could feel his eyeroll as he continued to walk away. "Kiss him!" Yoongi exclaimed, pushing the omega towards a random alpha to the side, and the omega happily complied as Yoongi ran after Seokjin.

The room Seokjin finally found himself in turned out to be a huge mistake as Woojin approached him. "Looking good tonight, sugartits."

"Does that nickname ever actually work for you?" Seokjin shot back with a glare before widening his eyes and gasping dramatically. "Did your hairline just recede?!"

As Woojin fell for the trick, reaching up to feel his hair, Seokjin turned around to leave the room, but was stopped soon after the alpha realized his hair was fine. "Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Is your brother here?"

Seokjin glared up at the alpha. "Stay away from my brother."

"Oh, I'll stay away from your brother." Woojin said, taking a step closer to the omega. "But I can't guarantee he'll stay away from me."

Before Seokjin could claw the alpha's eyes out, another alpha burst into the room screaming that there was a fight in the middle of the party, drawing Woojin away from him.

Seokjin was still walking through the party, not enjoying himself at all, just wanting Taehyung to hurry up and have a good time so they could go home. "Hey, Seokjin!" At the sound of Woojin's voice, the omega turned around, ready to yell at him but stopped when he saw that his arm was around Taehyung. "Look who found me."

Taehyung gave his brother the tiniest smile as Woojin started to lead him out of the room. As they passed him, Seokjin reached out to grab Taehyung's arm. "Tae, wait-"

"Please do not address me in public!" Taehyung exclaimed in embarrassment, looking around to make sure no one's attention was on them.

"There's something I need to tell you." Seokjin stated seriously.

Taehyung, assuming it was another one of his brother's lectures, rolled his eyes. "I'm busy enjoying my adolescence, so run along and do the same." Taehyung walked back over to Woojin and took his hand, the alpha waving condescendingly at Seokjin.

Seokjin glared at the couple's receding back as Yoongi finally caught up to him. Before the alpha could even speak, a beta classmate acting as a waiter appeared with a tray of shots, offering them to Seokjin. The omega silently grabbed one. "What are you doing?" He asked as Seokjin downed the shot without even flinching. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The omega rolled his eyes. "I'm getting wasted, dude. Isn't that what you're supposed to do at a party?"

"I don't know, I say do what you want to do." Yoongi retorted, surprising Seokjin a bit.

Seokjin then scoffed. "Funny, you're the only one." He turned around and walked off, grabbing another shot before disappearing into the crowd.

Namjoon was still trying and failing to converse with any omega at the party when Jungkook approached him and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Have you seen him anywhere?" The alpha simply pointed to the stairs and Jungkook turned to see Taehyung and Bogum giggling as they came downstairs. "Hi, Taehyung!" He greeted after rushing over to the omegas.

Taehyung's eyes widened slightly. "Oh…hi, Jungkook." He bit his lip a bit before nudging his friend forward. "Do you know Bogum?"

Bogum gave Jungkook a slight look of disgust which shocked and confused the alpha. "Yeah, I think we have art together."

"…Cool." Bogum looked at Taehyung with a questioning look.

Jungkook tried to brush it off, turning back to the omega of his dreams. "You look amazing." Bogum rolled his eyes while Taehyung smiled and thanked Jungkook.

"And we all know I look amazing." Jungkook held back a groan as Woojin appeared, Bogum giggling at the popular alpha. Woojin wrapped his arm around Taehyung's waist. "Come on, Taehyung, we're congregating around Ryeo Minhyuk."

As Woojin tugged him away, Taehyung looked over his shoulder at Jungkook. "I'll see you around." Jungkook just watched the pair leave, feeling a pain in his chest he had never felt before.

Taehyung couldn't place the feeling in the pit of his stomach as he walked around with Woojin, listening to him ramble about his upcoming modeling gigs.

Half an hour later, Taehyung was still sitting there, watching Woojin display 'different' poses that all honestly looked the same to the omega, wondering what he ever saw in Woojin.

When he finally managed to escape Woojin, Taehyung pushed his way through the party, hoping to find one familiar face. He eventually ran into Jungkook, his heart beating faster upon seeing the alpha. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jungkook just sighed and turned away.

Taehyung then ran off to find Bogum, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the group he was conversing with. "Is it me, or does this party suddenly suck?"

Yoongi found Seokjin once again, after the omega had run off from him for about the seventh time that night. "How about you let me have this one?" The alpha suggested, trying to carefully remove the shot glass from the omega's grip.

Seokjin yanked his hand away, the alcohol threatening to spill. "No, it's mine!" He pushed past Yoongi as he downed it.

The alpha moved to follow him but was stopped by Woojin appearing in front of him. "How did you do it?!"

"Do what?"

"Get him to act like a human!" A loud burst of cheers caught their attention and the two alphas turned to see Seokjin dancing wildly on a table in the next room over. Woojin joined the cheering crowd while Yoongi just looked around the room in a mixture of confusion, disappointment, and disgust.

Up the stairs, Taehyung was also drawn to the cheers, looking over the railing and gasping as he saw his brother dancing on the table like he was a professional stripper.

In the middle of his dance, Seokjin slipped, nearly falling off the table if Yoongi hadn't been there to catch him. "Okay, let's get you out of here."

Yoongi led him outside to a quiet area, setting him down in a chair. He crouched down to check on the omega when Jungkook appeared. "We need to talk."

"I'm a little busy right now."

"I just need a second." Yoongi sighed, glancing at Seokjin to make sure the omega wasn't at risk of jumping up and running back into the party before following Jungkook to talk more privately a few feet away. "It's off."

"What?"

Jungkook sighed. "It's off! The whole thing is off!"

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" He looked over at Seokjin again, seeing the omega had relaxed into the chair, holding his head.

"He never wanted me!" Jungkook exclaimed. "He wanted Woojin the whole time."

Yoongi groaned. "Jungkook, do you like him?" Jungkook nodded. "And is he worth all of this?"

The alpha sighed again. "I thought he was, but-"

"He either is or he isn't." Yoongi placed a hand on Jungkook's shoulder. "First of all, Woojin isn't half the alpha you are. Secondly, don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want. Go for it!" He then heard Seokjin groan and rushed back over to the omega just in time to catch him before he fell out of the chair. Jungkook watched as Yoongi helped Seokjin stand up and half dragged him even further away from the heart of the party.

"This is so patronizing." Seokjin complained as Yoongi led him to a small gazebo on the property.

"Leave it to you to use big words while drunk." Yoongi adjusted his grip on Seokjin, only for the omega to push his hand off his of his waist.

"Don't even think about-" Seokjin only managed one step away from the alpha before falling to the ground. Yoongi helped him back up and this time Seokjin let him wrap his arm around his waist. "Why are you doing this?"

Yoongi gave a small shrug. "So, you don't get hurt."

Seokjin snorted. "You don't care if I get hurt."

"Of course, I do." Seokjin asked why, and Yoongi answered with, "If you get hurt, I'd have to start taking out omegas who actually like me." He smiled at Seokjin before helping him to sit down on a bench inside the gazebo.

"Like you could even find one."

Yoongi hummed in content. "See, who needs affection when I can have blind hatred?" The alpha then sat down beside him, a silence falling over them. "Why'd you let him get to you?" Yoongi finally inquired, earning a small hum from Seokjin. "Woojin," the alpha elaborated.

"I hate him." Seokjin said simply, rolling his eyes slightly.

Yoongi let out a small chuckle. "Well you picked the perfect revenge, taking who knows how many shots of tequila."

"Well, you know what they say."

"What do they say?" When he didn't get a response, Yoongi turned to look at the omega, finding him looking like he was on the verge of passing out. "Hey, are you okay?" Yoongi scooted closer to him, turning his head to look at him.

Seokjin blinked slowly, before widening his eyes slightly, his lips quirking in a soft smile. "Your eyes are really pretty."

Yoongi was taken aback and couldn't help but give a smile of his own. That quickly fell, though, when Seokjin leaned over and vomited all over his shoes.

Taehyung and Bogum stood out front as the party began to wind down. "I don't know if we should go."

Woojin appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Hey, a bunch of us are going to Taehyun's. You ready to go?"

"Uh…" Taehyung quickly scrambled for an excuse before an idea hit him. "I have to be home in 20 minutes." He glanced at his watch to sell his point.

"I don't have to be home until 2:00!" Bogum exclaimed, smiling at the alpha.

Woojin turned back to Taehyung. "You sure you can't come?"

Taehyung nodded, feigning sadness. "Yeah, I really wish I could."

"That's a shame." Bogum said not very sincerely, wrapping his arm around Woojin's. Taehyung watched in shock as his best friend walked off with Woojin.

"What a bitch." He muttered under his breath, looking around to find someone that could give him a ride home.

"Have fun tonight?" Taehyung looked up to see Jungkook passing by him.

"Yeah, tons." He responded flatly before sighing. "Hey, Jungkook?" The alpha stopped. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

A sobering Seokjin bobbed his head along to the music playing from the radio as Yoongi drove him home. "I should do this."

"Do what?"

"This!" He gestured to the radio.

"Start a band?"

Seokjin rolled his eyes. "No, install car stereos. Yes, start a band. My father would just love that." Yoongi gave Seokjin a glance before looking back at the road, the two spending the rest of the ride in silence.

The alpha finally spoke up after coming to a stop in front of the omega's house and turning the car off. "You don't strike me as the type to ask your father for permission."

Seokjin turned to him. "Oh, so now you think you know me?" Yoongi shrugged a bit. "The only thing people know about me is that I'm 'scary'."

Yoongi let out a small laugh. "Yeah, well, I'm no picnic myself." Seokjin looked at Yoongi in surprise, and when he met the alpha's eyes, he realized that maybe they were more alike than he'd originally thought. "So, what's up with your dad? Is he a pain in the ass?"

"No, he just wants me to be somebody that I'm not."

"Who does he want you to be?"

Seokjin rolled his eyes. "Taehyung."

"Ah, Taehyung." Yoongi sighed. "No offense but…I get that everyone loves your brother…but he's definitely lacking."

Seokjin looked at Yoongi again, and the alpha's gaze told him that what Yoongi meant was, 'he's lacking compared to you.' A small smile made its way across Seokjin's face. "You know, you're not nearly as insufferable as I thought you were." Yoongi returned the smile and Seokjin found himself leaning closer to the alpha.

Yoongi bit his lip as he realized the omega was silently asking him to kiss him. "Maybe we should do this another time."

As if a switch flipped, the smile dropped from Seokjin's face and he pulled back from Yoongi. He stared at the alpha in disbelief and when he realized Yoongi was being serious, he scoffed, rolling his eyes as he climbed out of the car. Yoongi didn't bother following him this time, just watched to make sure he made it into his house okay.

A few minutes after Yoongi finally drove off, Jungkook pulled up in front of the house to drop Taehyung off. Taehyung unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his mouth to thank the alpha, but Jungkook unknowingly cut him off. "You never wanted to go sailing with me, did you?"

Taehyung let out a quiet scoff. "Yes, I did."

Jungkook shook his head. "No, you didn't."

The omega was quiet for a second before responding. "Okay, no, not actually, but-"

"No buts!" Jungkook interrupted. "That's all you had to say." Taehyung looked down at his lap. "Have you always been this selfish?" Taehyung didn't look up, staying quiet for a few seconds before whispering a small, 'yes'. "Just because you're beautiful, that doesn't mean that you can treat people like they don't matter!" Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows slightly, looking over at the alpha next to him, as no one had ever called him beautiful with such sincerity before. "I really liked you! I defended you when people called you conceited, I helped you when you asked me to, I learned French for you! And then you just blow me off so you could-"

Taehyung lunged forward, reaching up to turn Jungkook's face towards his so their lips could meet in a soft but passionate kiss. When Taehyung pulled back a few seconds later, he couldn't help but smile at Jungkook's dumbfounded expression, the alpha's eyes wide in surprise. He caressed Jungkook's cheek a little bit before pulling back fully, biting his lip shyly as he climbed out of the car and headed towards his house.

Jungkook watched him walk away, the omega looking over his shoulder every so often with a shy smile, and Jungkook knew that he was 100% completely devoted to Taehyung.


	8. Eight

Seokjin walked into his literature class on Monday to a multitude of cat calls from his alpha classmates. He glared at Woojin, the loudest voice of all, as he took his seat. "Alright," Hoseok moved to stand in front of the class. "I don't actually care, but how was everyone's weekend?"

"Maybe we should ask Seokjin." Woojin commented, high fiving one of his friends.

"Unless he kicked the shit out of your dumb ass, then I don't wanna hear about it." Woojin's smile dropped at his teacher's words, and the beta moved on. "Open your books to page 73, _Sonnet 141_." He then recited the first few lines of the work. " _In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes, for they in thee a thousand errors note, but 'tis my heart that loves what they despise, who in despite of view is pleased to dote._ Now, I understand that Shakespeare is a dead alpha, but he knows his shit so we can overlook his status. I want you all to write your own version of this sonnet." The entire class groaned, except for Seokjin who quietly raised his hand. Hoseok rolled his eyes and inwardly groaned. "Yes, Mr. I-Have-An-Opinion-About-Everything?"

"Do you want this in iambic pentameter?"

Hoseok blinked, staring at the omega in confusion. "You're not gonna fight me on this?"

Seokjin shook his head with a soft smile. "No, I think it's a really good assignment."

The beta let out a laugh. "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm really looking forward to writing it."

Hoseok blinked again, malfunctioning as he didn't know how to respond to Seokjin when he was actually being compliant with something in his class. So, he resorted to his default response. "Get out of my class."

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Out!" Hoseok exclaimed. "Get out!" The omega slowly packed his bag in confusion before leaving the classroom as requested.

Jungkook was talking to Namjoon by the taller's locker when he saw Taehyung coming down the hall. Instead of staring longingly at the omega as he seemingly remained unaware of Jungkook's presence, Taehyung turned to look at the alpha, holding eye contact for as long as he could with a soft smile on his face. "You're so whipped." Namjoon commented upon seeing how Jungkook was now watching Taehyung's back as the omega continued down the hall.

Not receiving a response, Namjoon closed his locker and pushed past Jungkook to head to his own class, pausing when he noticed a picture of Shakespeare taped up in a familiar omega's locker. "Cool picture." Jimin glanced over at Namjoon with a raised eyebrow. "What's the collar for? To keep him from licking his stitches?" The omega glared at him, and Namjoon immediately knew the joke was a mistake. "I'm just kidding." The alpha assured him. "I would never disrespect Shakespeare like that, especially since I know you're a fan of Shakespeare."

"More than a fan." Jimin corrected with a slight laugh, admiring the picture in his locker. "We're involved."

"O…kay…" Namjoon was slightly weirded out by the wording, but he couldn't judge as he was sure he had said some similar phrases when talking about his own interest. Plus, he kind of needed Jimin's help. " _Who could refrain that had a heart to love, and in that heart_ -"

Jimin turned to Namjoon with a surprised smile. " _Courage to make love known_."

"Macbeth, right?" Jimin nodded happily, informing Namjoon that he was correct. "So, listen, I have this friend, and he likes your friend." Jimin motioned for Namjoon to continue.

Yoongi and Jungkook sat on the bleachers, watching the omegas' soccer practice. "What did you do to him?!" Jungkook asked in frustration.

"I didn't do anything." Yoongi responded calmly. "He would've been too drunk to remember, and I'm not about that."

"But the plan was working!" Jungkook retorted.

Yoongi looked up at Jungkook with furrowed eyebrows. "Why do you even care? I thought you wanted out."

Jungkook felt his cheeks heat up at the memory of what happened after the party. "I did but…then he kissed me."

Yoongi's eyes widened slightly in surprise before a smile spread across his face. "Where?"

"In the car." Yoongi's smile dropped and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion again.

Namjoon ran up to them. "I talked to Jimin!" He announced and Jungkook asked what he said. "He hates him with the fire of a thousand suns." He looked at Yoongi. "And that's a direct quote from Seokjin."

"Thanks, Namjoon." Yoongi stated with a blank expression. "That's very comforting."

"Maybe he just needs a day to cool off." No sooner had the words left Jungkook's mouth than a soccer ball came flying directly at Yoongi's head, the only reason it didn't hit him being that the alpha ducked at the last second. They all turned to the field to see Seokjin glaring at Yoongi before turning back to his teammates.

"Yeah, maybe he needs two." Yoongi suggested, Jungkook and Namjoon nodding in agreement.

Seokjin and Jimin laughed as they walked down the hall, Seokjin's laughter faltering when he saw yet another poster for the upcoming prom. He ripped it down with an eyeroll, ignoring the offended exclamation coming from the omega who had hung it up. "Why would anyone ever want to go to this antiquated mating ritual?"

"I'd like to go." Jimin admitted, Seokjin looking at him in surprise. "But I don't have a date."

"Do you really want to dress up so some suited up boneheaded alpha can feel you up while being forced to listen to shitty mainstream, meaningless music that the school edits so it's even worse than before?"

"Alright, we won't go!" Jimin exclaimed. "It's not like I have an outfit anyway."

Seokjin scoffed a bit. "You're looking at this from entirely the wrong perspective! We're making a statement!"

Jimin perked up in faux excitement. "Goody! Something new and different for us!" Seokjin laughed at his best friend, wrapping his arm around the shorter omega.


	9. Nine

Taehyung was practicing archery in gym class when a familiar, annoying voice sounded in his ear. "Hey, Cupid."  
The omega sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hi, Woojin.

"You're concentrating awfully hard considering it's gym class.

Taehyung groaned outwardly, letting the arrow go while losing his proper aim, not paying attention to how he had just shot his gym coach in the ass as he turned to the alpha. "Can I help you?"

"I want to talk to you about prom."

"You know the deal." Taehyung responded. "I can't go if Seokjin doesn't go."

Woojin let out a quiet chuckle. "Your brother is going."

"Since when?"

"Let's just say I'm taking care of it." Woojin walked off, leaving Taehyung feeling excited about how he might get to go to prom, but a very different alpha was on his mind as his prospective date.

Woojin handed a few bills to Yoongi. "This should take care of the flowers, the limo, the tux, everything." Yoongi slowly accepted the money from the alpha. "Just make sure he gets to the prom."

Yoongi looked down at his payment before sighing. "I'm sick of playing your little game." He held the money back out to Woojin.

The alpha turned to walk off only for Woojin to hold him back. Yoongi sighed and waited as Woojin pulled out even more money. "How about 375,000?" Yoongi stared at the money before finally sighing and accepting it, his stomach clenching in guilt as Woojin patted him on the shoulder and walked off.

Yoongi was walking past The Twisted Strings when he saw a familiar omega through the window. Seokjin was perusing the guitar selection the shop had and by the time the alpha had entered the store to approach him, the omega was sitting down and testing out his favorite one. Yoongi desperately wanted to reach out to Seokjin at that moment but seeing how peaceful and happy the omega looked while playing the guitar, he didn't want to disturb that. So instead he bit his lip and slowly backed away.

Although he wanted Seokjin to have his space, he didn't necessarily want to part from him at that time, especially with the guilt he was feeling from still accepting money from Woojin. So, he followed the omega at a safe distance out of the music store and into a bookstore. He watched Seokjin walk the aisles with a gentle gaze, and when the approached the end of a specific shelf and Yoongi was faced with the task of either running the other direction or letting Seokjin see him and possibly speak to him, he decided to go with the latter.

"Excuse me, have you seen _The Omega Mystique_?" Yoongi inquired. "I seem to have lost my copy."

Seokjin gave him an unamused look. "What are you doing here?"

Yoongi just smiled at the omega. "I heard there was a poetry reading."

The omega scoffed and shook his head. "You're so-"

"Charming." Yoongi finished for him, causing Seokjin to stalk past him. "Wholesome?"

Seokjin turned and glared at the alpha. "Unwelcome."

Yoongi approached Seokjin as the omega seemingly hesitated to leave. "You're not as mean as you think you are."

"And you're not as badass as _you_ think you are."

"Ooh, someone has their panties in a twist."

Seokjin glared harder at Yoongi. "Don't think for even one second that you had ever had any effect on my panties."

"Then what did I have an effect on?" Yoongi inquired.

"Other than my gag reflex, nothing." Seokjin pulled a book off the shelf in front of him and shoved it into Yoongi's chest before walking off. Yoongi looked down to see that he was now holding a copy of _The Omega Mystique_.

"You're right, he's still pissed." Yoongi informed Namjoon and Jungkook as they went through the lunch line.

Namjoon groaned. " _Sweet love, renew thy force!_ "

Yoongi quickly looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. "Don't say shit like that to me. People can hear you."

"You embarrassed him." Jungkook stated. "So, sacrifice yourself on the altar of dignity and even the score."

Yoongi didn't respond, just finished filling his tray with more force than necessary before stalking off. "Don't say shit like that to him." Namjoon whispered. "People can hear you."

Seokjin was in the middle of soccer practice when he and the rest of his team members faintly heard the stadium speakers squealing. They ignored it, though, until a rough singing voice sounded out across the field. " _You're just too good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…_ " Everyone stopped what they were doing and began looking around for the voice of the singing. " _You'd be like heaven to touch…I wanna hold you so much…_ " Yoongi finally stepped out of his hiding space as he continued singing.

Seokjin was staring up at the alpha in disbelief when the marching band suddenly stood up from where they had been stretching and began playing music along with Yoongi. The entire soccer team began laughing in amusement as Yoongi started dancing dorkily to the song and Seokjin couldn't help but smile at the display.

" _I love you baby and if it's quite alright I need you baby to warm the lonely night…_ " Seokjin's smile continued to grow as Yoongi's performance went on, soon leading to the alpha having to dodge two of the school's resource officers for being a 'public nuisance'. Seokjin hid his face in his hands out of shyness, his cheeks blushing as his teammates cheered the alpha on.

Yoongi was half asleep at his desk in detention when the door opened. "Coach Gyo," The alpha immediately perked up at the familiar voice.

"What can I do for you, Seokjin?" The detention teacher, and Seokjin's soccer coach, asked the omega.

"I have some ideas on how we can improve the omegas' soccer team." Seokjin informed him, and Yoongi couldn't help but notice how the omega was nervously playing with his fingers.

"Great! We can talk about it later." The alpha teacher turned around to look at something on his desk, at which point Seokjin turned to Yoongi and started jerking his head. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, causing the omega to inwardly groan and point to the window, gesturing his head again until Yoongi got the hint that Seokjin was trying to help him escape detention.

Coach Gyo turned back to Seokjin, who immediately smiled innocently at him. "As you know, we have a really big game with Elk Creek…" Yoongi slowly and quietly got up from his desk as Seokjin distracted the teacher. When Coach Gyo did move as if he were about to turn, Seokjin suddenly grabbed his arm and gasped. "Your bicep is huge!" When Yoongi moved around to the other side, he grabbed the coach's other arm. "Oh my god, the other one's even bigger!" The alpha smirked at the compliment, obviously letting them go to his head. "You don't take steroids, do you? Because I've heard steroids can severely disintegrate your package." The entire room began to 'ooh' at Seokjin's words. "Not that I'm thinking about your package. That's not the point."

"Let's hope not."

Yoongi suddenly stepped on a creaky floorboard and quickly had to duck behind the desk before the coach turned around. Thankfully, Seokjin managed to distract him again by continuing on. "The point is they kick our butts every year! I was thinking, I devised a plan that will enable us to finally defeat them."

"Which is?" The coach was losing interest and his gaze moved from Seokjin, almost falling on the escaping alpha until Seokjin grabbed his arm again.

"That thing you taught us!" The omega exclaimed, prompting the coach to voice his confusion. "Misdirection."

The alpha furrowed his eyebrows. "I taught you that?"

Seokjin nodded. "Yeah! You or…someone else. Anyway, that's not important." Yoongi stepped on another creaky floorboard, and Seokjin quickly recaptured his coach's attention before the alpha could be caught. "Think about it! They're looking left and we're running right! Bang! We score! We win!"

"Okay, but how do we get them to look left?" Coach Gyo inquired as Yoongi began to climb out the window.

There was a clanging sound as Yoongi climbed out, and Seokjin decided to do something he never once thought he would ever do in his life. "Like this!" He turned around and lowered his pants to show off ass, even bending forward slightly to make it stick out more. The entire class around him cheered while the coach found himself unable to look away. Yoongi was the only one not to gawk as he finally made his escape, running off as Seokjin pulled his pants back up and turned to face his coach with reddened cheeks. "Well now that you've seen the plan, I'm gonna go show the plan to someone else." The entire class applauded as he exited the room, hiding his face behind his hands as he thought about how he couldn't believe he had just done that.


	10. Ten

The omega and alpha laughed as they walked down the sidewalk away from the school. "I can't thank you enough for getting me out of detention." Yoongi said, smiling at Seokjin. "That was pretty cool." Seokjin waved off his thanks, giggling again as he brushed his hair out of his face. "I thought for sure he was about to catch me as I was climbing out the window. How did you keep him distracted?"

"I, uh," Seokjin swallowed, "dazzled him with my wits."

Yoongi chuckled a bit, shaking his head slightly before changing the subject. "What's your excuse?"

"For?"

"For acting the way we do." Yoongi turned to the omega with a serious look, making Seokjin know that he sincerely wanted to know.

Seokjin shrugged a bit. "I don't like to do what other people expect. Why should I live up to other people's expectations instead of my own?"

Yoongi hummed. "So, you disappoint them from the start and then you're covered."

The omega smiled softly at the alpha. "Something like that."

"Then you fucked up." Seokjin's smile fell and he furrowed his eyebrows at the alpha. "You never disappointed me." Seokjin's smile returned, watching the alpha softly as he walked beside him. As they walked, Yoongi's eyes landed on a paintball field, so he nudged the omega. "You up for it?"

"Up for what?" Seokjin followed Yoongi's gaze to the attraction and soon found himself wear goggles and coveralls as he flung balls of paint at the alpha.

The omega couldn't remember the last time he'd had that much fun, just chasing Yoongi around the obstacles, soaking the alpha in paint while attempting and failing to dodge the attacks from the alpha. At some point during their fun, Yoongi grabbed Seokjin to smash a paint ball on his head, and instead the pair fell down, Yoongi hovering over the omega as they laughed. Once their laughter subsided, Yoongi stared softly down at Seokjin, who very badly had the urge to kiss him again but didn’t want to move out of fear of being rejected once more. Thankfully that didn't happen as Yoongi gently stroked Seokjin's cheek with his thumb, softly pressing his lips to the omega's.

"None of that stuff is true!" Yoongi exclaimed as he and Seokjin crossed the omega's front yard to sit on his porch.

"The cop?"

"Fallacy." Yoongi hummed as he thought about the rumors he'd heard about Seokjin that he was most curious about. "Dead guy in the parking lot."

Seokjin rolled his eyes slightly. "Rumor. The duck?"

"Hearsay." Yoongi's smile turned into a smirk as they sat down on the steps. "Lee Yeonghwan's balls?"

The omega laughed. "Fact." The alpha groaned as if he could feel the pain. "But he deserved it! He tried to grope me in the lunch line."

"Fair enough."

Seokjin chuckled again. "Where were you last year? I know the porn career is a lie."

"Oh, do you?" Seokjin looked at Yoongi in shock until realizing he was just joking, at which point he started to laugh again.

When he calmed down, a more serious expression crossed his face. "Tell me something true."

"Something true?" Seokjin nodded and Yoongi took a deep breath, obviously trying to think of something good. "I really love meat."

Seokjin snorted as a smile broke out on Yoongi's face. "No! Something real! Something no one else knows."

"Okay," Yoongi leaned closer to the omega. "You're sweet," He pressed a kiss to Seokjin's right cheek, "and sexy," he moved to the omega's left cheek, "and completely hot for me."

The omega let out a scoff in disbelief as Yoongi sat back. "You are amazingly self-assured. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"I tell myself that every day actually." He chuckled before pressing his lips to Seokjin's. He pulled back, rubbing his nose against the omega's. "Go to the prom with me."

"Is that a request or a demand."

"Come on," the alpha pleaded, "go with me." Seokjin shook his head. "Why not?"

A small scowl made its way onto the omega's face. "Because I don't want to. It's a stupid tradition."

"People won't expect you to go."

Seokjin tilted his head slightly, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why are you pushing this?" Yoongi opened his mouth slightly, but no words came out. "What's in it for you?"

"Oh, so now I need to have a motive to want to be with you?"

Seokjin just stared at the alpha in disbelief. "You tell me."

Yoongi scoffed, turning away from the omega. "You need therapy. Has anyone ever told you that?"

The omega began to glare slightly at the alpha. "Answer the question, Yoongi."

"Nothing!" Yoongi exclaimed. "There is nothing in it for me. Just the pleasure of your company. Okay?" He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. Before he could pull out his lighter, Seokjin snatched it away and threw it across the yard, standing up and storming inside the house.

Jungkook and Taehyung sat at their table in the library, practicing their French that Taehyung had become quite good at. Jungkook…not so much. Taehyung kept staring at the alpha expectantly as Jungkook read practice phrases from the textbook for the omega to respond to. " _Where is my uncle's pencil?_ " Jungkook asked in French.

" _I don't know._ " Taehyung responded. " _Maybe it's up your ass._ "

The alpha looked up at him in shock before turning back to the textbook in front of him, trying to find the phrase. "That's not on this page-"

" _Let me ask you a question, Jungkook._ " The alpha looked up with furrowed eyebrows. " _When are you going to ask me out?_ " Taehyung slammed his textbook closed and grabbed his bag before stalking out of the library.

Jimin opened his locker, eyes widened as he saw a Renaissance style outfit hanging up. He pulled it out in awe, eyes falling on the note pinned to the hanger, written in calligraphy. " _O fair one, join me at the prom. I will be waiting. Love, William S._ " The omega let out a small laugh in disbelief, hugging the outfit to his chest before, sadly, having to put it back in order to go to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got a Yoonmin kiss, but more drama for the couple. Will they ever stop butting heads?


	11. Eleven

Seokjin and Taehyung's father was out on their deck in the middle of his workout routine when the younger omega found him. "Daddy?"

"Hi, honey!" The alpha greeted his youngest son cheerfully.

"I'd like to discuss tomorrow night with you." Taehyung said as seriously and gently as he could. "As you know, it's the prom-" The alpha's resistance band shot out of his grip as Taehyung's words made him lose his focus.

The alpha blinked at his son. "The prom? Seokjin has a date?

Taehyung looked down at his fingers. "Not exactly-"

"Don't think you're fooling me for a second." His father said sternly. "I know exactly who you want to bend the rules for. That hotrod Woojin.

"What's a hotrod?"

His father waved his question off. "If your brother's not going, you're not going. End of discussion."

Taehyung held back from groaning and stomping his foot. "Okay, let's review. Seokjin: not interested. Me: dying to go."

"Do you know what happens at proms?" The alpha retorted.

"Yes, Daddy." Taehyung rolled his eyes slightly. "We'll dance, we'll kiss, we'll come home. It's not the crisis situation you keep imagining."

"Kissing, huh? That's what you think happens?" Taehyung rolled his eyes again as his father fell into a rant. Kissing isn't what keeps me in placenta up to my elbows all day long."

"Can we ignore for two seconds the fact that you're severely unhinged and discuss my need for a night of teenage normalcy?!"

The alpha looked up at him. "What's normal? Those damn kids in all of your dramas and movies that keep sleeping in each other's beds?"

Taehyung groaned. "Daddy, this is nowhere near what I-"

"I'm down, I'm hip. And you are not going out and getting jiggy with some alpha." Taehyung groaned again in exasperation before storming back inside.

Taehyung was lying on his stomach, watching a movie on his laptop when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Knowing that it was one of two people that neither of which he was particularly wanting to see, he rolled his eyes and groaned. "Come in!"

Seokjin slowly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. "Listen, I know…" He trailed off when he realized his younger brother wasn't really paying attention. He reached out and closed Taehyung's laptop, setting it to the side to force the younger omega to listen. "I know you hate having to sit at home because I'm not a 'normal' omega."

"Like you even care." Taehyung grumbled as he sat up, grabbing his stuffed lion that he'd had since he was a pup and hugging it to his chest.

"I do care." Seokjin insisted. "But I'm a firm believer in doing something for your own reasons, not someone else's."

"Well I wish I had that luxury." Taehyung shot a look of annoyance at his older brother as the omega sat down in his windowsill across from him. "You know I'm the only sophomore who got asked to prom and I can't even go because you don't 'feel like it'."

Seokjin bit his lip as he contemplated if he truly wanted to share one of his biggest secrets with his brother. After a few moments of internal debate, he decided he needed to so that Taehyung could hopefully finally see things from his side. "Woojin never told you that we went out, did he?" Taehyung snorted as if he didn't believe the older omega. "We did. In ninth grade for a month."

Taehyung looked up at his brother in disbelief, realizing how honest he was being from the way he was nervously picking at a loose thread on his hoodie. "Why?"

"Because he was, like, such a hunk." Seokjin said as a way of mocking the way some of the omegas at their school would talk about the alpha.

"But you hate Woojin!"

"Now I do." Seokjin nodded, prompting Taehyung to ask what happened.

From the way Seokjin avoided his gaze and his ears started to turn red, Taehyung had a guess as to what had happened. "Please tell me you're joking!" He exclaimed as his eyes widened in shock.

"Just once." Seokjin said as he straightened up in a display of trying to save his pride. "Right after Mom left. Everyone was having sex so I…did it." Taehyung's eyebrows furrowed as Seokjin finished his story. "Afterwards I told him I didn't want to do it anymore because I realized I wasn't ready, and he got pissed and dumped me. Then I swore I would never do anything just because everyone else was doing it."

Taehyung scoffed a bit in disbelief. "How come I never knew about this?"

Seokjin shrugged. "I told him that if he told anybody, I'd tell the entire school how tiny his dick actually is."

The younger omega couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that before his mind took him back to the matter at hand. "So why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"I wanted you to be able to form your own opinions about him." Seokjin admitted, moving to sit on the bed next to Taehyung. "You're your own person, and despite the way I nag you and my obvious hatred of the alpha, I trust you to be able to make your own decisions and handle yourself."

Taehyung scoffed again, this time in anger as he stood up from his bed. "You say that, yet you've been helping Daddy keep me hostage! How am I supposed to be able to make my own decisions if I never get the chance to experience anything?!"

"Not all of these high school experiences are good, Taehyung!" Seokjin argued. "And yes, I do trust you, but there are still a lot of things that you shouldn't have to deal with yet, that _I_ shouldn't have had to deal with back then." Taehyung rolled his eyes and stormed over to his door, holding it open and giving Seokjin a look that told the older that he was done conversing with him.

Seokjin wanted to keep talking to Taehyung and help him to understand but looking at his brother he could see just how hurt he truly was. So instead he held his tongue and left the room, letting the younger omega slam the door on him.


	12. Twelve

Seokjin sat in his windowsill, looking down at their backyard where he could see Taehyung sitting in their old tire swing. Even from his second story bedroom, Seokjin could see the despair on his brother's face, and just the sight made his stomach churn with guilt. Letting out a sigh, he knew exactly what he had to do.

After night fell, he trudged down the stairs in a suit he had managed to find deep in the back of his closet, barely sparing his father a glance as the alpha watched TV. "Bye, Dad, I'm going to the prom!"

"You're hilarious, sweetie!" He called back as Seokjin left the house. As he heard the door close, he realized that his oldest son might not have been joking. He turned off the TV and stood up from the couch in time to see Taehyung skipping down the stairs in a flowy pink shirt tucked into a pair of dress pants. "What's that?"

Taehyung turned to his dad with a smile. "My outfit for prom!"

"I seem to be hearing that word a lot lately."

The doorbell rang and Taehyung turned away from his dad to answer it. As he opened the door, he revealed Jungkook standing on the porch in a slightly too big tux, his eyes wide and mouth falling slightly open as he took in Taehyung. "Wow~" The alpha whispered, making Taehyung giggle as his cheeks turned pink.

The omega turned to his father briefly. "Bye, Daddy." He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Jungkook's only for his father to stop them.

"Explain."

Taehyung sighed. "Remember how you said I could date if Seokjin dated? Well, he found this alpha who's actually kind of perfect for him which is actually kind of perfect for me because Jungkook asked me to the prom and I really really want to go and since Seokjin went I guess I'm allowed to based on the aforementioned rule and its previous stipulations, of course." Throughout the omega's entire ramble, his father was staring down Jungkook, the young alpha trying hard not to fold under his gaze.

Jungkook quickly held his hand out towards the elder alpha, bowing his head slightly in respect. "Nice to meet you." Before his father could return the handshake, Taehyung took Jungkook's outstretched hand and tugged him out of the house.

"I know every cop in town!" Taehyung's father called out after them as they dashed across the yard to Jungkook's car.

Seokjin looked around nervously just outside the hotel ballroom that the school had rented out for the prom. "Wow~" He jumped at the familiar voice behind him, turning to see Yoongi staring at him in awe.

The omega quickly looked the alpha over. "You too." Yoongi offered Seokjin his arm and the omega wrapped his own arm around it with a quiet giggle. "Where'd you get a tux at the last minute?"

Yoongi shrugged. "Just something I had lying around." Seokjin snorted. "And you?"

"Just something I had lying around." Seokjin smirked at Yoongi, the alpha smiling back at him as they entered the prom together.

Seokjin stopped them once more just before they stepped foot into the room. "I'm really sorry I questioned your motives. I was wrong."

The alpha bit his lip before sighing quietly. "You're forgiven."

"Okay." Seokjin gave him a small smile before inwardly groaning. "You ready for the prom?" He asked with an eyeroll.

"Yes, sir." Yoongi replied, offering his arm once more.

Woojin adjusted his suit jacket as he approached the house, knocking on the door insistently and putting a smile on his face. It only took a few seconds for Taehyung and Seokjin's father to appear. "Hi, Mr. Kim. I'm Woojin. I'm here to pick up Taehyung." The alpha only stared at Woojin for a few seconds before slamming the door in his face, leaving Woojin on the porch confused.

Yoongi led Seokjin to the middle of the dance floor. When they found a spot, Seokjin glanced to the side and found Taehyung dancing with his date. Taehyung looked over and met his gaze, giving him a small wave and smile before Jungkook suddenly pulled him closer, both of them giggling as Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck while they danced to the upbeat song.

Before Seokjin and Yoongi could begin to properly dance, Jimin ran up and grabbed Seokjin's hands. "Have you seen him?!"

"Who?"

"William!" Jimin let go of his best friend and began scanning the crowd. "He asked me to meet him here!"

"Oh, Jimin." Seokjin sighed. "Please tell me you haven't progressed to full on hallucinations." Jimin just groaned and tried to run off again in search of his beloved. Yoongi quickly stopped him and pointed across the dance floor.

Jimin turned and gasped as he saw Namjoon standing on the stage where the live band was playing, dressed in similar renaissance robes to the ones that had been left in Jimin's locker. Namjoon quickly jumped off the stage and made his way through the crowd to Jimin, the omega meeting him halfway, and greeted him with a kiss on the hand.

As the song came to an end, Yoongi and Seokjin applauded politely, the omega getting lost in the alpha's eyes until a familiar song began to ring out across the dance floor. "Is that-" He turned to the stage to see his favorite band taking the original performer's place, the very band that had been playing at Vortex the night Yoongi had asked him to be his date to Jackson Wang's party. "Holy shit!"

Yoongi smiled and leaned in close so Seokjin could hear him. "I called in a favor." Seokjin turned to the alpha, looking at him in a mixture of awe and disbelief. Yoongi gently cupped Seokjin's face and leaned in to softly press his lips to the omega's. He pulled away after a few seconds and wrapped his arms around Seokjin's waist, Seokjin's arms going around his neck as they began to sway to the beat.

Taehyung was looking over himself in the bathroom mirror when he noticed Bogum exiting one of the stalls. "What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise as he turned to face his best friend.

"I know you didn't think you were the only sophomore at prom." Bogum laughed condescendingly. "Woojin just picked me up."

"Well, congratulations." Taehyung said with a slight eyeroll. "He's all yours."

"Very generous, prince." Bogum said sarcastically. "And just so you know, Woojin only liked you for one reason." Taehyung stared at who was supposed to be his best friend in disbelief. "He even had a bet going with his friends. He was gonna fuck you tonight."

The omega was stunned speechless, only able to let out a noise of disbelief before rushing out of the bathroom.

"Daegu!" Yoongi suddenly exclaimed as he twirled Seokjin, earning a noise of confusion from the omega. "That's where I was last year. I wasn't in jail, I don't know Marilyn Manson, and I didn't sleep with a member of Girls' Generation…at least I don't think I did." Seokjin let out a small laugh as he and Yoongi continued to dance. "My grandfather was sick so I spent most of the year on his couch watching _Wheel of Fortune_ and making SpaghettiOs." Yoongi dipped Seokjin. "End of story." Seokjin laughed brightly as Yoongi brought him back up.

His glee was shortlived, however, as Woojin butted in and shoved Yoongi away from him. "What's Taehyung doing here with that cheese dick? I didn't pay you to take out Seokjin-" The omega's face hardened at those words, and he stared at Yoongi in disbelief, "so some little punk could come out of nowhere and steal Taehyung."

Yoongi looked past Woojin, his heart falling at the hurt expression that Seokjin was trying to hide. "Nothing in it for you, huh?" Seokjin asked, pushing past Yoongi. The alpha glared at Woojin before running after the omega.

Namjoon and Jimin, seeing the whole thing, quickly danced over to where Jungkook was to inform him of what had just happened. "The shit hath hitteth the fan…eth."

Jungkook sighed and headed towards Woojin, Namjoon leaving Jimin with an apology to join him. "Woojin, buddy, pal-" Woojin shoved Namjoon to the ground and puffed up his chest in a display of dominance over Jungkook.

Jungkook rolled his eyes at the alpha and stepped past him to help his friend up. "You mess with the wrong guy," Woojin informed him, "and now you're gonna pay. You and that little bitch."

Jungkook tensed before turning to Woojin with a glare. "That's enough! You crossed the line!"

Woojin responded by punching Jungkook, knocking the younger alpha to the ground next to Namjoon. "Get up, you little shit!" Taehyung pushed his way through the crowd and tapped Woojin on the shoulder, punching him in the nose the second he turned around. "Shit, Taehyung, I'm shooting a nose spray ad tomorrow!"

Taehyung ignored him. "That's for making my date bleed!" He punched Woojin in the nose again. "That's for my brother!" He then grabbed Woojin's shoulders and brought his knee up into the alpha's crotch. "And that's for me!" He shoved Woojin, making him fall on the ground with the other two alphas before moving to help Jungkook up. Jungkook stared at the omega in complete awe, hand slowly moving away from his nose as Taehyung looked his face over. "Are you okay?"

"Never better." Jungkook said sincerely, smiling at the omega, Taehyung returning the smile as he cupped Jungkook's cheeks and brought him in for a kiss.

"Just give me a chance to-"

"You were paid to take me out by the one person I truly hate!" Seokjin cut Yoongi off. "I knew this was a set up!"

He turned to storm out of the building, but Yoongi quickly stopped him. "It wasn't like that!"

"Oh, really?!" Seokjin scoffed out a laugh as he turned back around. "What was it, a down payment now and a bonus for fucking me?!"

"I didn't care about the money!" Yoongi exclaimed, his scent spiking enough that it caught the attention of the few stragglers that were around. "I cared about you." He stared into Seokjin's eyes, hoping that the omega could see just how much he meant those words.

Instead, Seokjin scoffed. "You are not who I thought you were." Seokjin tried to turn around again, but was once again stopped by Yoongi, this time the alpha trying to kiss him. Seokjin quickly shoved him off with a look of hurt and disgust before running off, and Yoongi finally let him go.

As Seokjin disappeared, Taehyung ran out of the ballroom, ready to give the alpha who had hurt his brother a piece of his mind. But he stopped when he saw the heartbroken expression on Yoongi's face and the way the alpha was fighting back tears.


	13. Thirteen

Seokjin was sitting out on their porch with his favorite novel when Taehyung came out with a mug of tea in his hands. "For you." The younger omega offered, Seokjin thanking him quietly as he took a sip of the warm beverage. "Are you sure you don't want to go sailing with us?" Taehyung asked, referring to the date Jungkook was about to take him on and that he had already invited his older brother two earlier that day after talking about it with his boyfriend. "It'll be fun."

The older omega shook his head as he looked back down at his book. "I'm fine."

Taehyung bit his lip, wishing he knew a way to help mend his brother's broken heart. Instead he settled for showing him his appreciation. "I don't know if I ever thanked you for going last night. It really meant a lot to me."

Seokjin looked up and gave his younger brother a small smile. "I'm glad."

Taehyung returned the smile as Jungkook appeared on the porch and greeted them. "Ready to go?" He asked Taehyung, and the younger omega nodded. Taehyung gave his brother a small wave before walking off hand in hand with his boyfriend. "Is he okay?" The alpha asked quietly once they were out of the older omega's earshot.

"I hope so." Taehyung said with a sigh.

As Jungkook led Taehyung to his car, their father exited the house, looking at the couple in confusion before turning to Seokjin. "Where's your brother going?"

"He's meeting some bikers." Seokjin answered with a straight face. "Big ones that are full of sperm."

"You're hilarious." His father retorted with an unamused expression as he crossed his arms. "So, tell me about this dance? Was it stellar?"

Seokjin snorted at his dad's choice of words. "Parts of it."

"Which parts?"

A smile grew on Seokjin's face at the memory of what Taehyung had told him happened after he'd left and had almost made him wish he had stuck around just to see it. "The part where Taehyung beat the shit out of an alpha."

His father's eyes widened. "Taehyung did what?!"

"What's the matter?" Seokjin raised an eyebrow. "Upset that I rubbed off on him?"

"Actually, I'm impressed." His response made Seokjin's eyes widen in surprise as the alpha sat down on the bench next to him. "Fathers don't like to admit it when their pups are capable of running their own lives. It means we've become just an audience member." He sighed. "Taehyung still lets me have a secondary role, but you've had me stuck as an extra for years." Seokjin bit his lip as he realized that his father had been masking his pain behind the macho alpha act. "And when you go to Sarah Lawrence, I won't even be able to see the next act."

Seokjin blinked in confusion, tilting his head. "When I go?"

His father let out a small laugh. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind. I already made the first payment for your tuition." First, Seokjin's jaw dropped in shock, then a smile a quickly spread across his face as he dropped his book in order to throw himself at his dad in a hug.

"Alright," Hoseok clapped his hands to begin class. "I assume everyone has found time to complete their poem…" He didn't even bother to hide his laugh as his gaze fell on Woojin and his swollen nose. "Except for Mr. Han, who has an excuse." A few other giggles rang throughout the classroom as the beta composed himself. "Now, anyone brave enough to read theirs aloud?"

Everyone looked around the room, including Seokjin whose gaze fell on Yoongi sitting a few rows over as the alpha had actually bothered to show up for and stay in class that day. Swallowing thickly, the omega raised his hand. "I'll go."

Again, Hoseok didn't bother hiding his groan. "Here we go." He stepped to the side to let Seokjin take his spot behind the podium.

Seokjin flipped through his notebook until he found his poem and cleared his throat, taking a deep breath before beginning. " _I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car; I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme._ " One of his classmates gave a small laugh at his attempt at humor while he sighed, preparing himself to continue. " _I hate the way you're always right, I hate it when you lie…_ " Seokjin took another breath, tears already beginning to form. " _I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry._ " On the last few words, Seokjin's voice cracked and the tears started to fall. He found himself unable to keep from glancing over at Yoongi as he finished his poem, the alpha's eyes also shining with unshed tears as he stared up at Seokjin. " _I hate it when you're not around and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._ " They held each other's gaze until Seokjin couldn't handle it anymore, the omega running out of class while Yoongi let out a sigh, holding back his own tears.

At the end of the school day, Seokjin made his way to his car, ready to go home and just forget the way he had let himself be so vulnerable in front of literally his entire class, including two alphas that he'd sworn to never let in again. As he moved to unlock the old car, he froze upon noticing his dream guitar resting in the backseat. He yanked open his door and tossed his bag haphazardly into his passenger seat so he could take a closer look, barely registering the alpha approaching him from behind.

"Nice, huh?"

Seokjin jumped and turned to face Yoongi. "What the fuck?" He asked not in anger but shock.

Yoongi shrugged. "I thought you could use it when you start your band." Seokjin felt the urge to throw his arms around the alpha and kiss him silly to show his gratitude, but then he remembered that he was still supposed to be heartbroken and mad at him, and despite what the movies said, a guitar wasn't supposed to fix it. "Plus, I had some extra cash." And that comment was enough to enflame Seokjin's anger just enough to not fully forgive the alpha just yet. "Some asshole paid me to take out this really amazing omega."

"Oh really?" Seokjin asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I fucked up." Yoongi informed him. "I fell for him, and the money became nothing. I even tried to give it back at one point." Seokjin's eyes widened at the confession, and in his heart, he knew that he was totally and completely gone for Yoongi. "Besides, it's not every day you'll find an omega who will flash a teacher to get you out of detention."

Embarrassment rushed over Seokjin as he realized Yoongi really had seen him that day, and he hid his face behind his hands while his cheeks burned. Yoongi just chuckled and pulled the omega's hands away so he could lightly press his lips to Seokjin's. Seokjin returned the kiss for a few seconds before pushing Yoongi away. "You can't just buy me a guitar every time you fuck up."

Yoongi nodded. "Good thing there's also drums, and bass, and keyboard, maybe I'll even throw in a tambourine one day." Seokjin rolled his eyes playfully and laughed at the alpha before pulling him in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Yoongi's neck and purring in content as Yoongi's arms went around his waist, gently pinning him against the car as their school parking lot faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have made it to the end! Thank you for following on this journey and I hope you've enjoyed my first take at Yoonjin <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm! <3


End file.
